Never Have I Ever
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. PROMPT: Milly gets the gang together with some alcohol and 'Never Have I Ever...' Suzaku gets wasted and a mostly-sober Lelouch gets curious. Suzaku ends up demonstrating his skills to Lelouch. Explicit, M/M, alcohol


Lelouch wasn't sure how Milly had talked everyone into this. Rivalz and Suzaku were easy (they'd do _anything_ she suggested) but Shirley should have put up more of a fight and Nina… Lelouch had no idea how she'd been talked into this. Kallen looked as shocked to be here as Lelouch felt, and as for Lelouch…

_"If you agree, we'll leave precious little Nunna-chan out of it."_

Well, this was far from the worst thing he'd ever do to protect his sister's innocence.

Milly slammed the bottle on the table and passed out the shot glasses. "Never Have I Ever. First person to pass out loses. Or wins, depending on your point of view…"

Suzaku peered at the label dubiously. "President, I don't have the greatest tolerance for alcohol…"

Rivalz laughed. "Don't worry, you only have to drink if it's something you've done." Suzaku didn't look particularly reassured.

Lelouch took his seat and his shot glass feeling more or less resigned. "Just to clarify the rules, should one take a drink is there any requirement for an explanation?"

"Nope!" Milly said. "But you can if you want. Everyone ready?" She poured out the shots. "Let's start with an easy one. Never Have I Ever… dated anyone younger than me." Rivalz groaned.

Lelouch didn't look at Shirley and took a drink. Shirley kept her hands folded on her lap and her eyes on her glass.

Suzaku fiddled with his glass. "Um… define 'dated'?"

"You know… taking someone out, eating together, doing something as a pair…" Suzaku shot back his glass, grimacing. "Ah. Congrats!" Milly refilled their glasses. "One of you has to go next."

Lelouch sighed. "Never Have I Ever…" his eyes shot to Rivalz. "Chased after someone unattainable." Rivalz glared at him and drank.

The sound of two glasses hitting the table drew Lelouch's attention to Shirley (ouch) and… Kallen? He hid a smirk.

Kallen saw everyone looking at her and flushed. "It's not Lelouch!"

…well, it was, but there was no reason to point that out.

Sometime in the middle of that, Milly and Nina had also drained their glasses. Lelouch was amazed; all that was left was Suzaku.

"Um… define 'chased after'?"

"Pursued, courted… actively tried to charm and seduce and…" there went Suzaku's second shot. "Yes. Well. Who's next?"

Nina spoke up softly. "I've never been on a date."

Everyone else emptied their glasses silently.

"Right!" Rivalz declared, overly cheerfully. "Never Have I Ever kissed on the first date! A real kiss, I mean, not an on-the-cheek thing."

Lelouch and Shirley's eyes met before they looked away and drank. Milly chuckled cheerfully.

Suzaku raised his hand. "Um…"

"On the lips, Suzaku," Lelouch snapped, more impatiently than he should have.

"…any kind of lips? I mean, just the mouth or…" Suzaku shook his head. "Never mind." And drank.

Kallen frowned. "What d'you mean? How many kinds of lips are you thinking of?"

Lelouch shrugged. "Romeo and Juliet used the palm of the hand as lips for a rather stretched metaphor."

"Yes, we all know that you know Shakespeare and consider Romeo and Juliet trite, Lelouch."

"The labia are sometimes referred to as 'lips'."

"Really?" Shirley looked genuinely interested. "I didn't know that, Nina."

Nina nodded. "There's an entire urban mythos developed around the idea of the vagina as a lower mouth."

Rivalz made a face. "Do we really need to know that?"

"I thought it might be relevant to clarify…"

"Suzaku didn't mean that he did… _that_ on his first date!" Rivalz turned to Suzaku. "Right, bud?"

Suzaku shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I drank so I don't really have to answer that, right?"

There was a long moment of silence.

Lelouch looked closely at Suzaku's face. "Suzaku… are you okay?"

"Fine." Suzaku's eyes weren't quite focused. Lelouch frowned as he did the math. Suzaku had had four drinks, Shirley and he had had three (and he was feeling it) and everyone else had had two.

"Maybe you should do the next one."

Suzaku's brow furrowed in thought. "Never Have I Ever… I dunno. I can't think."

Lelouch looked pleadingly at Shirley. She took a deep breath. "I'll go. Never Have I Ever gone all the way."

…and there went Suzaku's fifth drink. Milly joined him and Rivalz's head hit the table. Milly patted his head apologetically. "Never Have I Ever given anyone a blowjob."

Suzaku again. And the only one. Lelouch sighed in relief. "You have to pick one now, Suzaku."

It was only after he'd spoken that he realized that everyone was staring at Suzaku.

"Suzaku," Milly clarified, "I meant… for a guy."

"Yeah, I know." Suzaku's fingers slipped on the bottle. "C'n someone fill my glass?

Lelouch poured for him. "Suzaku, are you–"

"Never Have I Ever!" Suzaku declared too loudly. "Been outside Japan."

There was another moment of silence. "You mean Area 11, don't you?" Lelouch corrected gently, feeling Kallen's glare from across the table.

"Oh. Shit." Suzaku drank.

"That's not what I…" Lelouch gave up and drank. Everyone except Kallen joined them.

Rivalz stood up. "I got it!" At some point, the game had turned from 'Never Have I Ever' into 'Try to Make Suzaku Not Drink'. "I've never had sex with a guy."

Milly drank quickly before Rivalz's attention moved from Suzaku.

Suzaku sighed and… drank.

Lelouch stood up. "That's enough. He's going to get sick." Eight drinks. Milly was the second closest, with five, and she had a decent tolerance level. "Look, you guys can continue this game if you want, but I'm taking him back to my room–" Milly snickered "_because it's closest_ before he passes out."

Kallen, by far the most sober, stood. "I'll help you." It was a good thing everyone was a little drunk because Kallen wasn't really hiding her strength, taking most of Suzaku's weight and letting Lelouch guide them.

The cool night air seemed to help and Suzaku was able to walk mostly on his own as long as someone kept him in a straight line. Kallen looked at him, concerned. "Suzaku, all that stuff… did it happen in the army?"

Suzaku shook his head, then stopped, breathing hard as that made the world spin. "It just happened. It doesn't matter."

Lelouch glared at Kallen. "Don't pester him." This was _not _the time for a "Japan power"! speech.

Kallen glared right back. "Don't tell me you think it's okay for the Britannian army to use their non-Britannian soldiers however they want."

"That doesn't matter right now," Lelouch insisted. "What matters is getting Suzaku into bed." Kallen raised an eyebrow. "To _sleep_, what is with you girls?"

"It's not our fault that everything out of your mouth sounds like a pass at Suzaku."

Maybe Kallen wasn't as sober as she'd seemed. Maybe Lelouch wasn't either.

"Guys, if you keep arguing, you'll wake up Nunnally."

…wisdom from the guy who couldn't walk in a straight line. Great.

"I can take him from here, Kallen." Kallen had to cover her mouth to muffle her giggles. "Dammit, just… go away!"

"Kay," Kallen said, still snickering. "Just… just don't say anything else."

Lelouch sighed. He was usually better with words. Suzaku looked over at him. "Lelouch, can we stop at the bathroom on the way?"

"What? Yeah, sure Suzaku."

It turned out that, contrary to Lelouch's expectations, Suzaku didn't have to urinate. "How much did you have to eat today?"

"I have a high metabolism," Suzaku said miserably, bent over the toilet. Lelouch wet a cloth and pressed it on the back of his neck. "This has never happened before."

"Too much to drink too fast… you've been essentially poisoned, Suzaku."

"Huh. Good to know." Suzaku threw up again.

Once they got cleaned up, Lelouch helped Suzaku crawl into his bed, settling beside it to make sure he fell asleep before he started throwing up again.

Suzaku's eyes, however, seemed clearer. "Lelouch…"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Lelouch leaned against his bed. "You're welcome. It's my fault, I never thought you'd be… well, I never thought you'd have to drink so much."

Suzaku chuckled dryly. "And?"

"And what?"

"What d'you think? That I did all that?"

Lelouch had been trying very hard _not_ to think about that. "I guess… I don't mind? You're still Suzaku."

"Yeah?" Suzaku rolled over, tilting Lelouch's head up. "I think it changes things?"

Lelouch would have asked what Suzaku meant by that. He would have requested clarification and continued the conversation.

But Suzaku's tongue was in his mouth and in his way.

Lelouch had no idea why Suzaku was doing this. Well, he _was _kissing back. That might have been part of the problem.

Suzaku tasted sour and unpleasant, and Lelouch shifted until he was kneeling, pressing against Suzaku to get more. They only broke the kiss so Suzaku could get Lelouch's shirt off and roll them over so that Lelouch was pinned under him. Lelouch looked up at him, confused and more than a little turned on as Suzaku kissed him again, this time leaving his lips to trail kisses over Lelouch's jaw and neck, moving down to his chest as his hands fiddled with Lelouch's pants.

He was pretty damn coordinated for a drunken boy.

Lelouch didn't care. The game was running through his head, watching Suzaku drink shot after shot, feeling that uncomfortable concern and… jealousy.

Suzaku looked up at him from where he'd kissed down to his stomach. "Well… there goes kissing on the first date."

"Is that what this is?" Lelouch asked breathily.

"Sure," Suzaku said, licking Lelouch's umbilicus and making Lelouch arch and cry out. "Also, the resolution of chasing after someone unattainable."

Lelouch tried to control his breathing. He could feel the places Suzaku had kissed and licked, cooling on his overheated body. "I'd say you attained this."

"True," Suzaku agreed. "Now, where were we… ah, yes." He flicked Lelouch's pants open, pulling them down to free Lelouch's erection. "Sorry for being younger than you, that one goes to you, but the blow job…" He licked from the base of Lelouch's cock to the tip, sliding his tongue into the slit before finishing with a gentle suck. "That one's mine."

Lelouch hadn't even been able to make a sound, staring down at Suzaku in stunned silence and disbelief. The amazing sensation of Suzaku's mouth and tongue didn't even register at first, overwhelmed by the incredible picture of his best friend settled between his legs, hungrily lapping at his cock. He could feel the blood rushing from his head to his groin, leaving him lightheaded and faint, desperate for air and unable to breathe. "S-Suzaku…"

Suzaku grinned and shifted and opened his mouth and

_ohgod_

Lelouch breathed in, a deep breath that filled his entire body, and held it, arching into that warm, wet suction. It almost hurt, it felt so good. His hands were buried in Suzaku's hair, gripping tightly as Suzaku's head bobbed up and down, steadily taking more and more in. Lelouch couldn't see him anymore, couldn't look, couldn't even open his eyes. He could only feel, every passage of Suzaku's greedy mouth, every flick of his clever tongue, the occasional pressure of almost-teeth… Lelouch could faintly hear soft sobs, like someone in helpless pain, and it was only the soreness in his throat that made him aware it was him making those sounds.

It wasn't pain, though. At least not until Suzaku lifted his head up and the cool air and loss of that wonderful suction made Lelouch whine.

Suzaku didn't leave Lelouch alone for long. He kissed his leg, gently wrapping his hand around Lelouch's shaft and moving achingly slowly. "Lelouch… how does it feel?"

"Good," Lelouch managed to gasp out, barely restraining himself from bucking into Suzaku's light teasing grip. "It felt better before, with your mouth."

Suzaku smiled. "I'm glad. I want to make you feel good, Lelouch." He kissed the tip of Lelouch's cock, squeezing lightly and Lelouch bit back a curse. "You can come if you want," was the last thing Suzaku said before taking Lelouch back in his mouth and _sucking_, dipping his head down until Lelouch could feel his throat constricting around him.

He yelled, his hands grabbing the sheets in a desperate attempt to control himself as Suzaku worked him harder than before, mercilessly sucking and swallowing, his fingers sliding over Lelouch's balls and pressing against the sensitive skin behind them and then _in_.

Lelouch arched and came hard, his body spasming and trembling as it spent itself into Suzaku's mouth, as Suzaku worked his fingers into him.

By the time Lelouch had recovered, he could feel at least two fingers inside him, stretching him. "…Suzaku?"

"Last one," Suzaku said, coating his cock with Lelouch's ejaculate and sliding his fingers out, replacing them with the steady pressure of his cock against Lelouch's stretched ass. "Ready?"

It was clearly a rhetorical question. Lelouch had barely begun to realize what Suzaku intended to do before Suzaku was already pressing into him.

The sensation was like nothing else Lelouch had ever felt. Invasive, persistent, a little painful, and worse when Lelouch fought against it… the thought crossed his mind that perhaps anal sex was a good metaphor for his and Suzaku's relationship, and then Suzaku was inside him, holding himself still as Lelouch's body adjusted to the stretch.

"Lelouch… you okay?"

"Hmm? Hmm," Lelouch answered.

Suzaku chuckled and it made both of them shiver. "I'm gonna move now, alright?"

"Hmm."

The first few thrusts were awkward, but as they got used to each other, they began to move together, creating a wonderful friction that shot through Lelouch's entire body like lightning. (There was that metaphor again…) He clung to Suzaku's shoulders desperately as Suzaku's superior strength took over, thrusting into Lelouch as Lelouch did his best to meet his thrusts but was soon carried away by the sheer power of _Suzaku_.

"Hah, Lelouch… you feeling it?"

"Yeah." Whatever 'it' was, Lelouch was pretty damn sure that was what he was feeling. "Yeah, Suzaku. I can… oh, _oh_!" His fingers dug into Suzaku's skin as a slight change in angle sent dizzying waves of pleasure through him. "Oh, Suzaku…"

Suzaku grunted and shifted his thrusts to that area, hitting it more times than not. "There? That's the spot, Lelouch?"

Lelouch couldn't answer, swept away by the way every time Suzaku moved it felt impossibly _better_ than the time before. "Suzaku… more…"

Suzaku's amused exhalation of breath made Lelouch's legs grip him closer and his back arch nearly off the bed. "That's the spot alright." He doubled down, pounding Lelouch into the mattress until Lelouch couldn't control the sounds he made; breathless pleas and wordless cries and desperate panting as his body wound tighter and tighter, every one of Suzaku's thrusts causing his stomach to coil until the tension became too much and he felt himself burst.

Even through his orgasm, he could feel Suzaku pounding into him, thrusting faster and harder until he groaned out Lelouch's name and collapsed on him. They lay together, sated and sweaty and still drunk.

In fact, as Suzaku recovered, the first thing he did was giggle. "And that's going all the way _and_ sex with a man. I think that's all of them."

What? Oh the game… "I think you missed a few," Lelouch muttered, wincing as Suzaku slid out of him, followed by Suzaku's… leavings. "And it wasn't a competition."

"Well… if it was, we're tied now," Suzaku said, sounding rather pleased with himself, settling beside Lelouch.

Lelouch looked at him. "Was that all this was? Just because of the game?"

Suzaku smiled at him, and it looked a little sad. "We'll see, I guess. It depends if you'll still talk to me tomorrow."

Lelouch frowned. Suzaku shrugged apologetically. Lelouch hit him with a pillow.

"Of course I'll still talk to you, idiot."

That shouldn't have been enough to make Suzaku smile at him so brilliantly, but… apparently it was. Lelouch shoved the pillow back under his head and curled up against Suzaku. "Shut up. I want to go to sleep."

"Okay." Suzaku kissed him gently and wrapped his arms around him. Lelouch closed his eyes.

"…Lelouch?"

"What now?"

"…d'you think we should turn off the lights? Or get some clothes on you? Or at least get under the covers?"

"No. Shut up. Sleepy." Lelouch nestled closer to Suzaku. "And it's warm here."

Suzaku smiled and rested his head on top of Lelouch's. "Yeah. It's warm here."


End file.
